sapo azul
by jeannymard
Summary: el amor llega de muchas maneras pequeño príncipe no te pongas a besar sapos verdes ordinarios para eso esta aquí este lindo sapo azul busquemos los dos esta final de cuento juntos de aquel cuento que nunca terminaste de escullar hongice denle una oportunidad esta es mi primara historia así que tengan piedad ToT
1. Chapter 1

Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih bueno este flic me llego la idea y de una a escribir pues XD ok es hongice ojala les guste y dejen Reviews *.* porfaaah si no como voy a saber si les gusto u no ToT bueno empieso

*****************sapo azul**********************************

-lukas. Llamo a su hermano mayor. el pequeño niño se asomo a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano algo temeroso por la razón de haber tenido un mal sueño.

-emil pasa algo. Le responde percatándose de su presencia.

-n-no puedo dormir. El otro lo mira con una cara de duda abre la boca para decir algo y como si el niño le hubiera leído el pensamiento respondió.

-tuve una pesadilla. El otro cabio su expresión a una de ya haber comprendido.-emil quieres que tu hermano mayor te lea un cuento. El pequeño se sonrojo a lo cual su hermano pensó que se veía súper tierno.-también puedes dormir conmigo si quieres .el pequeño levanta la vista y con una tierna sonrisa le responde.-si!..(*.* oh isu es taaan lindo).

Bueno pásame ese libro. Señala la mesita de noche donde había un libro grande de capa dura mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-ya lo tengo. Dice mientras carga el libro abrazándolo ya que era algo grande con sus pequeños bracitos rodeándolo.-*pesa*.pensó el pequeño niño mientras se dirigía a su hermano y cuando a fin llego dejo caer el libro en las pierna dicho chico.-como se llama el libro. pregunta curioso el niño.

-es la princesa y el sapo. Dice leyendo el título del libro. sin más que decir abrió el libro y empezó a leer .- En aquellos remotos tiempos, en que bastaba desear una cosa para tenerla, vivía un rey que tenía unas hijas lindísimas, especialmente la menor, la cual era tan hermosa que hasta el sol, que tantas cosas había visto, se maravillaba cada vez que sus rayos se posaban en el rostro de la muchacha. Junto al palacio real extendíase un bosque grande y oscuro, y en él, bajo un viejo tilo, fluía un manantial. En las horas de más calor, la princesita solía ir al bosque y sentarse a la orilla de la fuente. Cuando se aburría, poníase a jugar con una pelota de oro, arrojándola al aire y recogiéndola, con la mano, al caer; era su juguete favorito. emil escuchaba atenta mente a cada palabra que decía su hermano debía admitir que la historia le era muy interesante su hermano seguía contando.- Ocurrió una vez que la pelota, en lugar de caer en la manita que la niña tenía levantada, hízolo en el suelo y, rodando, fue a parar dentro del agua. La princesita la siguió con la mirada, pero la pelota desapareció, pues el manantial era tan profundo, tan profundo, que no se podía ver su fondo. La niña se echó a llorar.

-pobre era su juguete favorito. Repitió emil.

-sí pero las cosas malas siempre traen cosas buenas ya verás a ver continuo.- y lo hacía cada vez más fuerte, sin poder consolarse, cuando, en medio de sus lamentaciones, oyó una voz que decía: "¿Qué te ocurre, princesita? ¡Lloras como para ablandar las piedras!".-¿ese es el príncipe sapo? Pregunta emil un tanto curioso.

-podría ser déjame continuar.- La niña miró en torno suyo, buscando la procedencia de aquella voz, y descubrió una rana que asomaba su gruesa y fea cabezota por la superficie del agua. "¡Ah!, ¿eres tú, viejo chapoteador?" dijo, ".-que mal educada.

-Emil déjame terminar el cuento. Lo mira su hermano con cara de si sigues interrumpiendo voy a dejarte en casa de den para que te cuide.

bajo la mirada algo avergonzado.-bu-bueno dijo con un puchero a lo cual su hermano saco de quien sabe donde un teléfono y le tomo una foto.-hey. Dijo al percatarse de lo sucedido.

-será mi nuevo fondo de pantalla bien continuo. y así ignorando las quejas de su hermanito prosiguió contando.- "pues lloro por mi pelota de oro, que se me cayó en la fuente." - "Cálmate y no llores más," replicó la rana, "yo puedo arreglarlo. Pero, ¿qué me darás si te devuelvo tu juguete?" - "Lo que quieras, mi buena rana," respondió la niña, "mis vestidos, mis perlas y piedras preciosas; hasta la corona de oro que llevo." Mas la rana contestó: "No me interesan tus vestidos, ni tus perlas y piedras preciosas, ni tu corona de oro; pero si estás dispuesta a quererme, si me aceptas y me das un beso si me prometes todo esto, bajaré al fondo y te traeré la pelota de oro." – "¡Oh, sí!" exclamó ella, "te prometo cuanto quieras con tal que me devuelvas la pelota.".-emil escullaba atentamente pero ya el sueño le había ganado la batalla y callo rendido sin escullar el final del cuento. su hermano lo acomodo y lo recostó a su lado lo arropo y así pasaron la noche durmiendo…para él fue uno de los mejores momentos de su infancia. Ahora él y su hermano se dirigían a casa de su tía para estudiar en el extranjero en una academia súper prestigiosa de gakuen hetalia el vuelo de noruega a estados unido es largo. Muy largo, por lo que emil decide dormir en todo el viaje cuando llegan al aeropuerto su hermano lo mueve lentamente para despertarlo y lo logra este se recorpora y con un poco de de pereza se estira y se levanta para dirigirse a la salida. ya después de haber sido se encuentran con su tía y su primo tino que saluda muy emocionada mente a los recién llegados …

feliz mente el finlandés mientras se acerca a ellos apresuradamente.

-hola tino saluda con su cara neutral de siempre.

-como an estado que tal el viaje la clase comienza mañana supongo que ya tienen todo listo o no?...el finlandés habla que habla y ellos solo se limitaban a responder.

-el viaje estuvo bien aunque isu se la paso durmiendo.

-no es mi culpa el movimiento del avión me dio sueño. Decía el islandés un poquito molesto por el comentario de su hermano.-por otro lado ya tenemos todo lo necesario para el colegio.

-oye isu que soñabas porque sonreías entre sueños. El islandés se sonroja por el comentario de su hermano ya que le daba un poquito de vergüenza contar ese fragmento de la su infancia con el cual había soñado así que decidió esquivar el tema.

-y como es la escuela tino acaso es muy grande. Su hermano lo mira con el seño fruncido por esquivar su pregunta lo cual lo molesto no mucho pero lo hiso.

-si hay llegan muchos estu…no pudo terminar porque el noruego se lo impidió.

-por que evades mi pregunta el eso el islandés se voltea para encararlo y le responde.

-no dejaste que tino terminara hermano que mal educado eres.

El noruego lo mira con su mirada neutral de siempre solo que se sentía un poco de enojo en esta lo que causaba un ambiente un tanto incomodo para el finlandés.

-aaahmm chicos. Decía algo asustadizo el joven de ojos violetas.

-niños vamos ya llego el taxi. Gritaba la madre y tía de los nombrados así que decidieron restarle importancia al asunto y se dirigieron al auto que los estaba esperando.

-la escuela es muy grande y bonita y el vecindario está lleno de gente amable al lado vive una familia asiática y son muy buenos vecinos al parecer están esperando a alguien pues estaba limpiando la casa y arreglando una habitación sacaban y metían cosas esta mañana todo era un caos. Contaba el finlandés muy animado.-y al frente vive un b-buen amigo completamente sonrojado recordar a ese tal amigo sueco.-b-bueno eso no importa tanto.

-cuéntame mas sobre tu amigo suena interesante. dice el islandés con el noruego recostado sobre su hombro no había dormido en todo el vuelo y ahora no gracias a la charla de finlandés no pudo soportar más.

-bu-bueno su-san e-es. Tartamudeaba completamente sonrojado.

-se llama su-san. dice un incrédulo emil.

-n-no y-yo le digo así p-por cariño. Lo último lo dijo casi como un susurro.

-ah entonces como se llama. Vuelve a preguntar lo que hace que el finlandés se sonroje más todavía.

-e-el se llama estaba rojo y sudando se notaba alejas que cierto chico sueco hacia que se pusiera muy muy nervioso con solo el ello de hablar de el.

-ooh y te si antes el pobre estaba nervioso a ahora su cara era todo un poema.

el pobre chico el cual ya se sentía morir de la vergüenza no debió sacar el tema de berwald a la conversación el y su estúpida boca.

-en toses porque te pones tan nervioso cuando hablas de le. Dio un vistazo a su madre y al noruego ambos dormidos. Aquel viaje se le hacía tan eterno suspira y decide con todo su coraje contarle.

-p-pues si si me gusta y mucho. Soltó al fin.

-y como es el. hiso una pausa y recordó aquel cuento de su infancia del cual nunca escullo el final.-es como un. Otra pausa pensando bien lo que iba a decir. ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que solo tino lo escucho, (por cierto el taxista ya iba desde hace rato con cara de wtf o.O XDD).

-pues no sé cómo sea un príncipe pero. Pausa de parte del finlandés.-aunque a veces de miedo él es una persona muy amable y buena se podría decir que se comporta como uno aunque no lo parezca.

-un príncipe sapo. Nadie lo escullo ni siquiera tino aunque vio como se movían sus labios no pudo oír nada.

-aah perdón. Pregunta tino.

-oh nada. Dice el islandés dando por terminada la conversación.

-aaah. Sonríe tino.-señor es aquí ya llegamos.

-ah que ya llegamos .dice un adormilado noruego recién levantado que al igual que la señora que por cierto tan bien se venía levantando no escullo nada de la conversación de su hermano y primo claro a diferencia del taxista que se fue traumado del lugar XD.

.-chicos sus habitaciones están arriba tino le explicar donde yo saldré un rato a no se olviden de preparar sus cosas para mañana ok.

-si mama.

-si señora los hermanos nórdicos

-tia chocos tia que no se les olvide bueno en un rato vuelvo chao chao.

Después de que tino le explicara donde quedaba su habitación se pone a pensar otra vez en aquel cuento ya no lo soportaba porque de la nada su mente insistía en que recordara aquella estúpida historia no entendía nada.

-solo para liberar estrés se asoma en la ventana y via a uno familia de asiáticos saludar muy feliz mente a un par de chicos asiáticos también uno con un extraño rulo y otro bueno el otro era muy guapo aunque tenía unas cejas algo gruesas pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo y emil no podía sacar sus ojos de el de repente se da cuenta de que aquel chico aparente mente de su edad se voltea a verlo por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y emil de repente sentía su rostro arder ósea que tenia aquel chico en su mirada. Y de la nada el asiático le dedica una sonrisa y saluda levemente emil avergonzado pierde el equilibrio y cae.

Wang Jia Long que estas mirando-aru.

-ooh nada solo cosas lindas.

-tú también Yong Soo que tanto miras.

-yaooo te ves tan lindoooooh salta en sima

-dejame-aru jia long kiku mei alguien auxilio. Nadie lo escullo o más bien si lo escullaron pero no quisieron ayudarlo estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo si Hong Kong también el fue el primero en ignorar la situación de su hermano mayor :P

**************************************************tata tatata ok -.-u no es lo mejor del mundo pero me esforcé y eso cuenta no no? Ok si a alguien le gusto por favor dejen me algún **************** Reviews *.* por faaaah salio algo corto :P el próximo sera mas largo ^^ o algo asi XD las actualizaciones seran lentas pues como dije en mi perfil estoy en época de exámenes me las arreglare para ir escribiendo el capitulo poco a poco gracias por leer :*


	2. Chapter 2

Ok aquí la contiiiih bueno la verdad estoy un poquito afligida o depre pero sé que esto me alegrara un poco y pues tengo en mente otra historia que más bien será como una serie de one-shost aunque a nadie le importe yo solo lo digo por decir u.u pues al que le interese ya verán noooh también tengo otra tengo tantas en mente que no se si pueda aclarar mis ideas y bueno mientras yo sufro y me desahogo ustedes sigan con la historia :D

*************capitulo 2 conociendo al sapo*********

- Yong Soo llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto por tu culpa-dijo mientras lo miraba una forma que a cualquiera le daría miedo.

-mi culpa- Da-ze!,yo solo quería comprarle un recuerdo a aniki—dice el chico con una bolsa de regalos en la mano

—Deberías dejar tu obsesión con mi hermano—en ese momento Jia le arranco el regalo de las manos. —a ver que le compraste a Yao…que es esto Yong, porque le compraste a Yao ropa interior roja y un traje de enfermera.

—que no es obvio. —Dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Pues no no es obvio.—le responde con su cara seria de siempre.

—aniki se vería sexy con eso, es mas ese novio ruso que tiene me lo debería agradecer.

—creo que yao en cuanto lo vea te lo devolverá tirándotelo en la cara. —dice el otro volviendo a poner el regalo en la bolsa. —toma. —se lo lanza.

Por poco y no se le cae el regalo para su querido aniki y suena la llamada al vuelo al cual ellos deben abordar.

-su atención por favor el vuelo 00134 con destino a la ciudad de nueva york está a punto de despegar por favor se le avisa a los pasajeros pasar y dejar su equipaje en la zona de carga y descarga y pasar a la fila 3 para ser chequeados, gracias.-

Como buenos pasajeros se dirigieron a donde se ponen las demás personas para ser chequeadas, se tardo un poco dada la cantidad de explosivos, dinamita, encendedores y petardos que cagaba en joven asiático, por un momento sintió odiar a las autoridades hasta que vio que se los devolvían.

—Jian long daze, y yo que creía estar obsesionado con aniki. —dice el chico mientras veía que el otro no sabía por dónde mas meterse tanta cantidad de petardos.

—cállate lo tuyo es peor idiota. —le dice el otro después de a ver guardado la cuarta parte de su artillería, la otra parte estaba en la maleta, para ser clara la maleta era en su mayor parte explosivos que ropa.

—claro que no a mí solo me gusta expresarle mi amor a aniki. —el otro lo mira con expresión de estas hablando en serio Yong soo.

Después de que el par de primos asiáticos discutieran, entran al avión Jia long tuvo que aguantarse todo tipo de preguntas estúpidas Yong soo le decía, es mas ni siquiera parecía el menor, no debió a verse convencido de ir avistar al gemelo del surcoreano,

Aunque le dio un poco de gusto ver a su primo de nuevo en corea del norte, a si el riesgo haya sido tener pegado Yong soo como una garrapata, en serio no entendía como lo lograba soportar hyung soo, tal vez por que respetaba a su hermano mayor. —de verdad no lo entiendo. —dijo frotándose la sien con la mano.

—aah dijiste algo. —se voltea el coreano que estaba viendo por la ventana del avión.

—que eres un inmaduro. — Lo dijo como un susurro que el coreano no alcanzo a escullar.

—disculpa no te oí. —se le hacer con la mano en la oreja como un gesto para que lo repitiera.

—descuida no dije nada que no fuera verdad, pero eso es poco importante yong.

—ooh por cierto te diste cuenta de la ropa que carga hyung. —comentaba el mayor de los asiáticos.

—si un uniforme militar, que por cierto no me gusta mucho el verde pero quedaría mejor si se quitara esa gorra y se cortara un poco el cabello. —decía el Hongkonés mientras bebía un poco de agua embotellada y leía una revista de moda.

—si hiciera eso sería igual a mí, pero ese no es el punto se metió al ejercito y no me dijo nada.

—por que debería decirte es su vida si él quiere meterse al ejercito que lo haga.

—es que no quiero que le pase nada es mi hermano Jia mi hermano menor. —en eso el hongkonés lo observa con algo de pena y coloca su mano en el hombro del mayor.

—hyun es una persona madura o algo así tipo él sabe cuidarse solo. —dice dándole aliento al coreano.

—tal vez tengas razón-daze, y yo me este preocupando demasiado. El es hasta más maduro que yo. —le sonríe al hongkonés dándole la impresión de ya haber mejorado su actitud y él le dé vuelve la sonrisa.

Después de un largo recorrido llegaron a casa de yao quien lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

—CHICOOOS!-ARU. —llamo el chino alegremente, mientras veía a los chicos llegar a casa.

—ANIKIIIIH. —grita corea feliz de ver a su amor platónico.

—yao hermano mayor. —dice con su cara seria de siempre no muy animado el Hongkones.

—como han estado que tal les fue en corea del norte, que les dijo hyung. —habla que habla el chino en eso se acerca y les da un abrazo a los dos.

Jai se siente observado como si les tuvieran mirando de no muy lejos, y es ahí cuando voltea su rostro, se topa con la mirada de un chico albino de ojos violetas y se queda unos segundos observándolo, era el chico más lindo que había visto nunca, podía ver que un sonrojo aparecía en la pálida piel de el joven albino, y después de detallarlo bien y observar que se ve más lindo de lo que es sonrojado. Sonríe ese chico realmente es muy lindo y saluda, en ese entonces el chico desaparece seguro perdió el equilibro y callo. Suelta una pequeña risita.

—Wang Jia Long que estas mirando-aru.

—nada solo cosas lindas. —se percata de las acciones que tiene en mente el coreano y entra a casa.

—YAOOOH TE VES TAN LINDO HOY. —se esculla desde afuera

—DEJAME-ARU JIA LONG KIKU MEI ALGUIEN AUXILIO. —gritaba el chino.

Jia long no quería meterse en asuntos de nadie así que dejo a esos dos en paz, no quería salir con un ojo morado como la otra vez.

—ooh jian long-kun como te fue en tu viaje con yong-kun. —decía el japonés tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

—AAAYUNDENMEEEEEEEEH. —gritaba un desesperado chino, el cual todo el mundo ignoraba.

—ooh Jia Long ya llegaste yo que le pedí a Lien y Kasem que fueran a comprar un par de cosas para darles de comer a ti y a Yong.

—no importa o algo así no tengo hambre o algo por el estilo. —dice rascándose la cabeza.

—a-ayu-da.-aru —decía el chino ya cansado se luchar contra el coreano, quien lo tenía abrazado sin querer soltarlo.

—oooh cierto aniki te tengo un regalo. —dice el coreano soltando al chino de su agarre.

—UN REGALO QUE ES-ARU!. —gritaba el chino emocionado pero claro esa emicion duro muy poco.

—ta ta.

Todo el mundo se hacerlo a ver el regalo, a yao se le pusieron los ojos en blancos al ver semejante regalo.

—y te gusto. —mei y kiku aguantaban la risa y Hong Kong quien ya había superado el trauma solo se limitaba a observar.

—Yong soo que clase de regalo es este-aru. —dice yao observando el traje de enfermera que le dio el coreano.

—sabia que te iba a gustar aniki lo escogí especial mente para ti, oye si lo vas a probar con tu novio ruso primero, me dejarías echarle un vistazo y tomarte fotos con el puesto.

—pero que estupideces dices-aru por supuesto que no, es mas ven acá déjame devolverte tan lindo regalo-aiya. —empezó a perseguir a el coreano por toda la casa, mei y kiku no soportaron mas la risa y entre tanto escándalo llegaron la vietnamita y el tailandés, solo a empeorar las cosas tomando fotos y grabando videos. Hong Kong les pediría uno mañana estaba cansado y tenia sueño, además de ya quería que amaneciera todo para ver a ese chico de mirada violeta que vio se unos minutos atrás, no aguantaba las gana de verlo aunque sonara muy cursi así era,. —mañana seguro será un buen día se dijo a si mismo reviso el reloj eran las 6:30 temprano pero aun así dormiría un poco.

Emil aun se seguía sobándose la cabeza, no puede ser que le estuviera pasando esto, seguro aquel chico vio como se sonrojaba, y ahora estaba más rojo todavía al recordarlo, Sacude la cabeza y mete su mano en el cabello, ahora que se supone que tenía que hacer.

Se le vino en mente una idea tal vez debía preguntarle a tino quienes eran los vecinos de al lado si eso haría, no es que fuera a convertirse en un acosador un par de preguntas no le harían daño a nadie, así que bajo las escaleras a todo velocidad, Tino debía saber quiénes eran por lo menos un poco contarle un poco sobre el chico que vio de la ventana, cualquier cosa cualquiera así sea el detalle mas mínimo ese podría funcionar.

—Tino . —se recarga en el marco de la escalera, cesando a más no poder tenia la garganta seca de correr desesperada mente por las escaleras.

—dime, a Emil no quieres un poco de agua. —dice el finlandés a ver a un Emil un poco alterado.

En eso tocan la puerta, Finlandia se levanta del asiento a abrir la puerta.

—ah den como estas. —saluda el finlandés a danés recién llagado.

—bien me dijiste ayer que noru y isu llegaban hoy no?. —le responde el danés, pero su mirada se topa con la de el islandés recargado todavía en la escalera de la casa de tino.

—ISUUUUH VEN Y DALE UN ABRAZO A EL PRIMO DEN. —dice el danes extendiendo sus brazos en dirección a el Emil, y tino solo los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de noruega.

—VAMOS ISU ABRAZAME. —se escullaban a lo lejos los gritos del danés y el islandés.

—DEJAME TU NO ERES MI PRIMO SOLO UN AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA.

—PERO ISU COMO SI LO FUERA TODOS SOMO UNA LINDA FAMILIA JUNTOS.

El noruego harto de los grito que no lo dejaban dormir, se para de la cama en dirección a la sala de la casa del finlandés.

—CALLENSE NO DEJAN DORMIR, ADEMAS QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DEN DE ABRASAR A MI HERMANO. —noru estaba enojado tenía mucho sueño como para soportar al escandaloso danés.

Los ojos del danés se iluminaron al ver a su mejor amigovio verdugo y compañero de la vida, víctima de sus acosos noruega.

—NORUUUUH!. —suelta al islandés y se le tira enzima al noruego.

—tienes cinco minutos para soltarme o jamás volverás a ver la luz del sol.

—waaah noru eres tan maloooooh. —dice el danés lloriqueando

—te dije que te quitaras de encima. —el noruego hacia un esfuerzo en vano de zafarse del abrazo del danés y ya estaba rojo de la vergüenza

El islandés y finlandés los miraban con cara de otra vez este par, is ya sabía lo que sentía su hermano por el danés y también sabía que él era demasiado orgulloso, pero prefería no meterse en las relaciones sentimentales de su hermano mayor, vuelven a tocar la puerta.

—ya voy dice.— el finlandés ignorando el escándalo de los dos chicos nórdicos.

Al abrir la puerta la cara de Finlandia se vuelve roja como un tomate.

—s-su-san. —tartamudea al darse cuenta de la presencia del sueco.

A lo que Emil reacciona enseguida.

—ah él es tu amigo sueco verdad tino. —le dice con una mirada inocente Emil a el finlandés.

Tino comienza a sudar frio y su cara tenía todo los tipos de rojos habidos y por haber.

—c'mo est's tino. —Finlandia y Suecia se quedan mirándose mutua menta hasta que.

—ooh noru no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe. —decía restregándose la cara en el cabello del noruego.

—pues yo no. —dice levemente sonrojado.

—mientes yo se que. —antes de poder terminar la oración su mirada choco con la del sueco.

—ese maldito. —murmuro.

—hey tu sueco. —dice por fin soltando el agarre y liberando a noru.

Suecia lo mira y le dedica la peor de las miradas al danés.

—pasa algo. —dice Finlandia.

—conoc's a ese idi'ta. —le pregunta Suecia a fin.

—ah sí es un amigo de la infancia. —dice Finlandia temblando se ponía muy nervioso frente al sueco.

—no me has pagado lo que te preste idiota. —dice el danés acercándose peligrosa mente.

—si lo hic' idi'ta. —le repite el sueco, ya cuando el danés lo tenia agarrado de la camisa preparando su puño, pero su-san no se quedaba atrás el también tenía preparado para él un buen golpe, pero antes de que llegara a impactar sus puños en la cara de el otro su respectivas parejas los detienen si noru también, entre tanto forcejeo un aburrido islandés vuelve a su cuarto, a la final no pudo preguntarle nada a tino.

Se vuelve a asomar en la ventana esperando reacciones de vida en dicha casa pero nada las luces estaban apagadas no podía hacer nada más que espera hasta mañana.

Cuando todo se calmo a bajo y el sueco, el danés y el noruego cayeron dormidos mientras veían una película que trajo el sueco para verla de abba, Finlandia recordó que is le quería preguntar algo así que subió a la habitación del chico.

—aah is. —tocaba la puerta el finlandés

—pasa. —le responde del otro lado de la puerta.

Al entrar se encuentra con isu mirando hacia la nada atreves de la ventana.

—tu dijiste que tenias algo que preguntarme cierto. —se sienta en la esquina de la cama.

—a si eso. —se rasca la nuca y se sienta al lado del finlandés.

—quiero saber todo lo que sepas de los vecinos de al lado. —dice mirándolo fija mente a los ojos.

—todo. — dice el finlandés

—todo. —responde sin quitarle la vista de encima, ya estaba asustándole un poco el islandés.

Suspira. —lo hare te contare todo lo que se.

Continuara….

Aaaaah al fin lo termino debo aprovechar este poco tiempo libre que tengo y subir la otra historia que tengo en mente yo dije que la conti se tardaría y pos si lo hiso un poquito según yo … mi amiga me va a matar y si me mata no podre continuar el fic ToT se supone que tenía que ir a una estúpida fiesta de carnaval y no fuiiiih, por andar terminando de escribir esto T^T soy una niña sin vida social que mujer de 15 años la invitan a una fiesta y prefiere quedarse escribiendo en casa solo yo -.-u soy un asco de adolecente, no estaré subiendo fics por un rato quizás si la semana que viene suba la conti pero por ahora aclaro unas cosas

Kasem Chao-Tailandia

Lien Chung- Vietnam

Hyung soo- corea del norte

Y leí por Internet que Hong Kong tenia gusto por la moda por eso lo puse tan critico gracias por leer si es que alguien lo lee y chao chau nos leemos la semana que viene bye :*


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa no había publicado nada pero tengo escusa mis papas no habían pagado el internet y bueeeh ya saben que es lo que pasa cuando no pagas el internet ¬3¬ (padres mala paga es su culpa T.T) no tienen idea de lo que sufrí T.T…. jajaja bueno para que no digan que andaba de vaga subí el segundo capítulo de lady in red XD

un príncipe muy tímido:

—Todo.

—te contare todo. —*suspira*.—no recuerdo muy bien la fecha en la que llegaron al vecindario, pero sí recuerdo que eran una familia de cuatro personas, dos adultos un adolecente y un niño. —hiso una pausa larga.

—TINO!. —le grita

—ok ok jeje. —Risita nerviosa. — sucede que en un día cualquiera, sus padre salen de viaje, el hermano mayor se queda con el menor, recuerdo que en la noche tiraban cohetes y petardos iluminando el cielo, fuegos artificiales por todas partes, era tan hermoso que todos los vecinos salimos de nuestras casas a ver el cielo, el niño se veía tan feliz su cara era iluminada por las luces, sus ojos brillaban se notaba la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

**QQQQQ**

—hermanito hermanito lancemos este. —decía un pequeño jia long.

—claro dame acá veamos lo que hace te parece-aru. —le sonreía el chino mientras posaba su mano en el pequeño niño que sonreía feliz mente.

—sí! —decía mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Yao predio el cohete el cual salió volando y llego a lo más alto del cielo explotando, viéndose una increíble escena de colores de todos los colores que cambiaban lentamente mientras se desvanecía.

—Wow!. —el niño no despegaba la vista del cielo, su hermano lo miraba con ternura se veía tan lindo.

—te gusta. —le preguntaba al pequeño.

—si lancemos otro. —el pequeño Jia long salió corriendo a la enorme caja que había, en la que estaban guardados todos los cohetes, era muy grande tenía que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar los que estaban más adentros de la caja, y por ser muy pequeño solo logro caer dentro de esta.

—JIA LONG-ARU. —corre a socorrer a su hermanito. Pero este ya había salido de la caja.

—e-estas bien-aru. —pregunta algo nervioso, el niño se limpiaba la ropa que traía puesta sacudiéndola con sus pequeñas manos, para luego devolverle la mirada.

Inexpresivamente como era típico de él contesta, no contesta

—lo encontré.

—lo encontraste-aru?.

—si lo encontré, es el cohete que hice con papá lo recuerdas, papá dijo que lo lanzaríamos en nuestro próximo viaje a Hong Kong.

—a entonces deberías guardarlo para cuando nuestro padre llegue y recordarle lo de Hong Kong-aru. —le dice sonriendo.

—si. —le devuelve la sonrisa.

**QQQQQ**

—y que paso después. —preguntaba Emil muy interesado en la historia.

—después.*suspira*

—después ocurrió un accidente.

**QQQQQ**

—informamos desde la zona de los hechos, este accidente automovilístico ocurrió alrededor de la 11:00 pm de la noche, una pareja de casados pierde la vida tras chocar contra un camión fuera de control la pareja fue identificada como el señor Shin Wang y su esposa Ne Jia de Wang, en otras noticias un payaso ase estra. —*se apaga el televisor*

Un aturdido chino miraba en shock el televisor ya apagado, cuando logra salir del shock sube velozmente las escaleras llegando a la habitación del niño, se detiene y piensa en si abrir la puerta o dejarlo así hasta mañana… abre la puerta lentamente

Asoma la cabeza luego la abre otro poco, luego otro poco y otro hasta tener la puerta planamente abierta, estaba justo en frente de la cama del niño que le diría tenía que pensarlo bien. Algo como. — *hey jia papá y mamá murieron-aru*.—no eso sonaría muy brusco, el solo era un niño maldición. *—jia recuerdas lo que papá dijo sobre Hong Kong, pues no podrá ser*.tampoco, no le diría eso a su pequeño hermano.

Jia long se da cuenta de la presencia de su hermano en su habitación, ábrelos ojos y se le queda viendo.

El rostro de yao era iluminado por la luna sentía su rostro humedecerse mientras miraba una esquina de la habitación, ignorando por completo el hecho de que el niño lo observaba.

—Yao. — La suave voz de Jia cubrió toda la habitación. —estas bien. —movió las sabanas que cubrían su pequeño cuerpo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama colocándose sus pantuflas de pandita, y a paso lento se acercaba a su hermano, arrastrando un banquito hacia Yao y se sube a él… yao seguía llorando. —toma las mejillas de Yao en sus pequeñas manos.

Yao mira a su hermanito, trataba de contener las lagrimas, no podía es como si tuvieran vida propia salían solas de sus ojos, apretaba los puchos y hacia pucheros todo porque su hermano no lo viera llorar pero era demasiado tarde su Jia Long ya lo había visto llorar desde ase tiempisimo.

—Yao respóndeme.

—r-recuerdas l-lo que papá d-dijo de H-Hong Kong-aru.

—si. —le contesta inexpresivo.

—PAPÁ Y MAMÁ ESTAN MUERTOS!. —agarro fuerzas de donde no tenia para decírselo, asustando a el pobre Jia log, que por acto reflejo soltó la cara de su hermano mayor.

Los pequeños ojos de asiático menor se cristalizaron se baja a toda velocidad del banco se va corriendo y se esconde debajo de sus sabanas.

—Jia long-aru. —pregunta con voz suave.

—MIENTES!. —su grito sorprende a Yao el no suele alzar la voz su hermano era muy callado y tranquilo.

—Jia-aru . —su voz sonaba triste no soportaba ver a su hermano a sí.

Jia se descobija y le lanza una almohada

—VETE MENTIROSO. —se vuelve a acobijar.

Yao decidió obedecer a su hermano debía darle tiempo sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta con cuidado mientras esculla los leves sollozos de Jia long. Se recarga en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano con una un montón de pregunta en mente.

*¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto?, hace unas horas ellos estaban sirviendo el desayuno, ¿porque hoy, por qué no otro día? un día en el que Jia long tuviera más conciencia de lo que es la muerte o el fallecimiento de un ser querido, la vida es injusta*

Se quedo hay pensando y llorando la partida de las personas que ellos dos más querían en el mundo, sus padres

**QQQQQ**

—Wow, debió ser duro pobre chico. —dice emil bien sorprendido con lo que le conto tino.

Tino la verdad no sabia como había pasado todo realmente pero los chismes que contaban le contaban a su mamá las señoras del vecindario daban mucho que hablar, además el chico fue quien le pidió contar todo **TODO **lo que sabía, nótese el todo.

—pues así dicen, además ya no es tan chico, creo que tiene tu misma edad. —se pone el dedo en la barbilla como pensando. —a pero después de eso vinieron más chicos todos menores a estudiar y todavía no se han ido, según lo que eh oído todos son primos de distintas partes de Asia.

—TINO HAY TRES PERSONAS DURMIENDO EN MI SOFA DE DISEÑADOR Y UNO PARESE QUERER VIOLAR AL OTRO, VEN A SACARLOS DEL SOFA PERO YA.

—todavía no se han levantado. —pregunta Emil por debajo estaba casi seguro de que el violador era Densen.

—voy mamá!, deberías dormir, por otro lado estoy seguro de que el violador es Mathias. —decía tino con las manos en la cadera.

—porque estas tan seguro, te da miedo que sea el sueco. —Emil solo quería ver la reacción de su primo no era por ser malo ni nada por el estilo, es que hay veces en las que molestar a Tino era lo más divertido del mundo, y la cara que puso tino en ese momento valía toda la pena del mundo.

Tino estaba rojo como un tomate, Emil había dado justo en el blanco, y el pobre afectado tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido alguno.

—e-eh eh e-h este y-yo. —su manos que anterior mente estaban es sus cadera las había separado de su cuerpo tembloroso y nervioso. —C-CALLA A-ADEMAS T-TU P-POR Q-QUE E-TABAS T-TAN I-INTERESADO E-EN L-LA F-FAMILIA D-DE A-AL LADO.

Ahora si el que parecía querer morirse era Emil su rostro se enrojeció de repente al recordar al asiático que anterior mente le había sonreído.

—e-eso no te incumbe. —le dice el albino cruzando sus brazos y volteando su cara roja a otro lado.

—vez que no es divertido cuando te lo hacen a ti. —le reclama el rubio al menor.

—TINOOOO VEN A SACAR A ESTOS ADOLECENTES LLENOS DE HORMONAS LEJOS DEL SOFA, RAPIDOOH.

—VOY!, buenas noches Emil. —le sonríe y cierra la puerta tras sí.

—buenas noches.

Emil antes de correr las cortinas se queda observando la casa de al lado, pensando por que le interesa tanto ese chico asiático de al lado, jamás se había interesado tanto en una persona, ve que hay una luz alumbrando un lugar especifico y se da cuenta de que el joven que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo en sus pensamientos, el mismo que le había saludado, estaba en pijama fuera de la su casa, tenía algo en sus manos y estaba como observando ese algo con melancolía.

**QQQQQ**

*—papá cuando vamos a volver a Hong Kong a ver los fuegos artificiales. —el pequeño chino hongkonés corría hacia su padre subiéndose le enzima

—oh todavía con eso jajajaja ne tu hijo saco tu adicción a la pirotecnia también. —el hombre alto de ojos oscuros tomaba su hijo y lo sentaba en su regazo mientras que este jugaba con sus mejilla

—pero que cosas dices, quien es el que se la pasa haciendo cohetes. —una mujer esbelta y muy linda aun joven tenía una bandeja en mano llenas de pastelitos. —Yao querido no todos los pasteles tienen que tener cara de panda hijo.

—SI TIENEN. —sonó la voz de el pequeño Jia long en toda la cocina. Los cuatro mayores se pusieron a reír la actitud del niño era realmente adorable, y Jia long hacia un puchero él quería que sus pasteles tuvieran cara de panda y listo.*

—je, papá es verdad que estas en el cielo, dime porque no cumpliste tu promesa. —una lágrima salía de sus ojos.

Emil en la distancia lo seguía observando

El sonido de un sapo en la noche ase que Jia long vuelva a la realidad y se lo queda viendo.

—eres feo. —le dice al sapo

—rabi. —el sapo le contesta.

—rabi para ti también. —le saca la lengua

Emil no entendía porque el chico estaba hablando con un sapo.

Mientras algo le decía a Jia long que volteara, de nuevo ese sentimiento de calidez a encontrarse con los ojos del albino observándolo, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros no saben cuánto tiempo perdieron hay y observándose el uno al otro, tampoco les interesa saberlo solo eran ellos dos repartiéndose miradas uno levemente sonrojado, y el otro mas que era más blanco totalmente rojo, Jia long abre la boca leve mente, Emil por auto reflejo cierra las cortinas, y se es conde en sus sabanas sonrojado con la respiración agitada totalmente confundido no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero presintió que desde ese momento la ventana se convertiría en su cómplice.

Jia long sonríe para sus adentros le daba gusto y no sebe porque, que el chico reaccionara así ante su presencia. Le daban ganas de saber más de él, es mas mañana mismo se podría en contacto con él fuera como fuera, tenía que dirigirle la palabra alvino así tuviera que pelear contra un dragón para hablar con a aquel príncipe tímido de porcelana.

**QQQQQ**

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo o durmió mejor dicho lo único que sabe es que iban en el carro de Mathias, su hermano, el sueco y el. Parecía un todo contra todos Densen y Lukas paliando, bueno más bien Lukas paliando y den solo decía lo malo que era con su persona.

Tino y el sueco conversando de cosas sin sentido y Emil bueno Emil solo estaba hay sentado mirando por la ventana del auto., ya quería llegar a la dichosa súper escuela nueva a la que iba a asistir.

**QQQQQ**

—JIA LONG DETENGACE. —grita el director del colegio Germán un hombre rubio de pelo largo y liso y también era fornido se dice que asistió a la guerra huy o.o. —usted también señor Heracles.

Los dos jóvenes se detienen de mala gana siempre era lo mismo con el director Germán.

—Sus bolsos.

Los jóvenes obedecen a la orden del director, el cual comienza por el de Heracles, mete su mano con miedo y perfecto encontró lo que tenía que encontrar.

—miauuuh.

Agarra el gato del pellejo y lo señala sin quitarle la vista de enzima a Heracles.

—no sé cómo llego pelusa hay. —dice Heracles con voz soñolienta.

—pues pelusa se quedara en dirección por el día de hoy. —le sonríe hipócritamente.

—bueno pero me lo devuelve en hora de salida, su comida favorita es el yogur de fresa, el de uva le da indigestión y le gusta que le acaricien la panza, pero si le agarra las orejas le va a morder así que no se las toque oyó.

—no voy a cuidar a tu gato. —le dice indignado el director.

—pues si me está diciendo que lo va a tener en dirección. —dice Heracles confundido.

—eso no quiere decir que lo valla a cuidar.

—entonces démelo, no lo voy a dejar en un lugar donde no lo cuiden pelusa es muy delicado.

—Heracles todos tus gatos son delicados. —dice Jia long alterado por la misma rutina de siempre.

—bueno bueno lo voy a cuidar ve a clase. —dice el director frotándose la sien, dirigiendo de inmediato su mirada al hongkonés.

—miauuh. —maullaba el gato de tristeza por que su dueño se había ido pobre T^T.

—y tu. —decía el director con el gato maullando en brazos.

—buenos días. —le contesta Jia long iba a llegar tarde a clase.

—buenos días pelusa-san. —decía kiku que pasaba por ahí y le acariciaba la cabeza al gato, abre su mochila mientras Jia y el director se le quedan viendo al japonés, kiku saca un yogur de fresa y se lo da al director.

—tome me lo agradecerá, baye bye. —se despide con un movimiento de mano, y Jia long y el director se le quedan viendo con duda acaso era psíquico el japonés, ¿cómo sabia que a ese gato le gustaba el yogur de fresa?, Tal vez nunca lo sabremos o quizás sí, todo depende de lo que yo quiera poner en esta historia.

Bueno eso ya no importaba era hora de la revisión de el chino hongkonés

—A la dirección.

—no aquí. —le contra dice el chico.

—no puedo revisarte el bolso mientras tenga un gato y un yogur en las mano.

—miauuuh

—pues déjelo así. —el director se le queda viendo con cara de pocos amigos. —aaahs bien pero me tiene que dar un pase.

—bueno, andando.

—miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

—CALLATE PELUSA. —gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

—miauh. —dice pelusa con tristeza que malos.

**QQQQQ**

El carro de Den se había accidentado y duraron tiempo arreglándolo, bueno Den lo arreglaba, Lukas solo le pasaba las herramientas.

Y Emil se lamenta internamente, *—sabía que tenía que tomar el bus*...piensa.

—esta listo. —dice den con el uniforme del colegio lleno de grasa y todo desaliñado.

—den maldita sea vamos a llegar tarde por la culpa de de esta lata con rueda que compraste.

—no le digas así a linda. —Matías abrazando el parachoques del auto viejo y lo sobaba suavemente, lukas le da un puñetazo la cara claramente enojado.

—prende la maldita chatarra y vamos idiota. —después de haber dejado agonizando a Mathias en el suelo se sube al auto y cierra la puerta de golpe, tan duro que si el auto hablara le diría que cual era su problema.

Después de tanto percance lograron llegar a la escuela claro antes de entrar tuvieron que despertar a Tino que tenía el sueño pesado.

Emil salió corriendo lo más que podía y permitían sus pies después de despertar a Tino dejando a los demás nórdicos sorprendidos. Algo le decía que se diera prisa y quien era él para ignorar ese algo.

Corrió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de él y se lo llevo por delante cayendo encima de él.

—ahí fíjate. —decía el chico castaño sobándose la cabeza

—l-lo siento. —las palabras salieron solas, cuando abrió los ojos se encuentra con una cara de sorpresa igual que la de él, con la pequeña diferencia de que él estaba tan rojo que los tomates de el huerto de Antonio quedarían en pena.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, el corazón de Emil se le quería salir del pecho, Jia long le quita el poco espacio personal que tenía el chico de cabellos blanco tocándole el rostro y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, de tallando cada facción de este.

—valla eres más lindo en persona. — Emil siente la cara arder así que le aparta con el bolso con intensiones de huir. Se levanta y antes de salir corriendo la mano de Jia long le agarra de la muñeca.

—eres nuevo verdad, dime en que curso estas y que sección eres, yo te guiare a tu salón, me llamo Jia long.

—y-yo soy d-de s-segundo año s-sección D. —no sabía bien porque le costaba tanto hablar.

—genial yo también, tu nombre. —como le iba a darle su nombre a un desconocido que fácil mente podía calificarlo como acosador y sin el más mínimo conocimiento de lo que es el espacio personal, suspiro dándose por vencido si es que acaso estudiaban juntos se iba a enterar tarde o temprano ¿no?.

—entonces. — dice el hongkonés.

— bondevick.

—aaah.

—Emil. —vuelve a suspirar sus mejillas se reusaban a cambiar de color. —Emil bondevick.

* * *

notas de la autora:

Oooh se que me eh tardado mucho lo se merezco pena de muerte, pero para compensarlo les hice el capítulo más largo que pude y disculpen si lo corte en la mejor parte o no es la mejor, hay dios yo que sé, las que opinan son ustedes yo solo escribo, trate de hacer un encuentro un entre Islandia y Hong Kong porque me pareció que había poco de ellos como pareja y mucho como no se soñadores? Bueeeh, como se darán cuenta por lo del gato pelusa (apropósitos a el que deje Reviews Grecia les manda un gato si no les llega quéjense con él) abran otras parejas si para darle gusto a la historia ok ya acabe… recuerden si dejan un reviews se llevan un gato (esta oferta es limitada hasta el 9 de abril que aquí es día feriado)


End file.
